


Unwritten Hearts

by Gort, sunalso



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Candy Hearts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Early S4 AU. A brush with death gives Chloe clarity as the Los Angeles' skies open up. Taking refuge in a warm hotel room, she and Lucifer find that their future isn’t written.Written by Sunalso, Beta and Art by Gort.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 23
Kudos: 261
Collections: TDN's 2020 Valenteam





	Unwritten Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> _Gorgeous moodboard by the fantastic Gort! Thank you for coming through at the last minute! *team fist bump*. She also binged the entire show because I'm a nut. You are amazing. Prompts were "getting caught in the rain" and "Candy Hearts"_

Light from a street lamp glinted off the barrel of the revolver. Chloe had just enough time to regret chasing after the perp, some lowlife with a crack pipe in his hand. And a gun in his pocket. 

Enough time to regret Trixie growing up missing a parent. Like she had.  _ Oh god _ . 

Enough time to regret that she’d not shared another kiss, a real kiss with—

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed as he yanked her behind him. She smacked the wall of the alley, her breath knocked out of her. 

The revolver barked loudly as the perp fired, the sound echoing in the narrow, dirty L.A. alley. 

The bullet smacked the bricks an inch from her head. Dust pelted her cheek.

She peered around Lucifer, but the perp had run. Dizzy, she radioed her backup, handing the chase off. Lucifer stood, preternaturally still, his eyes fixed on her. 

“Detective,” he said softly. “I—” Whatever else he meant to say got lost as the skies opened up and rain pelted down. It ran cold down her cheeks but didn’t stop the hot bubble of anger that rose up inside her. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” she yelled at him. Her soaked hair clung to her head uncomfortably, and she pushed a strand off her forehead. Heart pounding, she clenched her trembling hands into fists. Chole couldn’t believe he’d done that. 

“I was thinking I wanted you to stay alive,” he said. 

“By putting yourself in the path of a bullet? Why? You know what could happen.” With her standing there he could have died. Bled out on the pavement. 

“All too well.” His voice was annoyingly calm. 

“Then why?” 

“Chloe, you know why.” 

He stood, rain plastering his suit to him, making it outline his shoulders. She did know. Damn him. She grabbed the front of his bespoke suit and shook him, wanting him to look as turned around as she felt. Lucifer didn’t actually move much. “Damn you,” she whispered. 

“Bit late.” 

“Don’t do it again. I can’t…I can’t lose you.” Her body shuddered, the possibility of no Lucifer hitting her over and over. “I can’t.” 

He tilted his head slightly, rain running in rivulets over a face she’d become far too used to seeing. “And why is that?” 

She met his gaze. “You know why.” 

He pushed her back against the bricks again, this time with his mouth crashing into hers. He inhaled the breath that whooshed from her lungs, drawing her into him as his lips pressed hungry and demanding against hers. 

Chloe moaned. She should stop them. Stop this from spiraling out of control. She’d get hurt. There were probably a lot of metaphysical reasons to not knowingly get into bed with the devil. She just didn’t care about them with his tongue in her mouth. 

She’d waited long enough. Today could have been her last day. That bullet could have hit her, not the wall, and in nearly first place among her regrets would be not giving this thing with Lucifer, whatever it was, a chance. 

He broke the kiss. “Chloe—” 

“Don’t stop.” 

He gaped at her, then smiled that devilish smile of his, rain cascading down his face. Her knees trembled. 

Lucifer held her upright, pinning her hard against the wall with his entire body. She grabbed for his coat, but he caught her wrists in his hands, securing them on either side of her head. He shoved a knee between her thighs, and she rolled her hips, rubbing her core against him. 

His tongue mapped out her mouth while she relearned his. It felt like a lifetime since she’d kissed him, and that hadn’t felt like this. Her heart hadn’t yet been fully in it. 

He let go of one wrist to grab her ass and encourage her to move against him, and she dropped her fingers to the front of his pants, wanting to touch what she’d gotten just enough of a look at to fuel her imagination for months. 

Her palm settled over Lucifer’s cock and he moaned, throwing his head back and pushing his hips toward her. She looked down, tracing the outline of his erection through the damp fabric of his pants. That was for her. Because of her. All for her. 

Her blouse felt too tight as her nipples scraped against the cups of her bra. Her pussy ached. Chloe humped against his leg. She pulled her other arm free and went after his belt, not wanting to wait for a second longer. It’d already been so long. Ages. Mountains had risen and been worn down to dust in the amount of time she’d been denying herself. 

Lucifer’s hands caught her wrists again. “No,” he said softly. 

Her head snapped up. “What? Are you trying to be noble?” 

He rolled his eyes. “No, but this is…it’s special, to me. I don’t want to bloody well do it in the pouring rain against a wall in a stinking alley. Some hurried, desperate shag that you can just pretend doesn’t mean anything.” 

_ Oh.  _

He let her go and stepped back, but she caught his sleeve and reached up to cradle his cheek in her palm. “It means something. Let’s go somewhere else, somewhere less cold.” She shivered without his body heat to keep her warm. “I’m not going to pretend it didn’t happen.” Her grip on his suit tightened. “As long as you don’t either.”

“Right.” He hooked his arm with hers, his smile back. “We’ve ended up behind a hotel with a manager who owes me a favor.” 

Of course the manager did. 

Lucifer pulled her to a back door that clicked open for him, and they stepped into a side corridor of the place. It was nicer than she’d been expecting. Lucifer marched straight up to the desk and demanded a room while she looked around at the polished floors and chandeliers. The girl behind the counter looked unimpressed until she swiped Lucifer’s card. Her eyes rounded and her entire posture changed. A key card appeared almost like magic in Lucifer’s hand and the girl babbled about the minibar and wifi as Lucifer directed Chloe towards the elevator. 

When the doors banged closed, she found herself against the plush side of the elevator. This kiss was deep, and now that they were out of the rain, she could taste whiskey on his tongue. Or maybe that was just him. Smooth, dark, a hint of sweetness. 

The kiss broke, and he tugged at a lock of her soaked hair. “You’re wet for me, Detective.” She snorted, but his other hand slid between her legs. “Don’t deny it.” 

“Fine, but I refuse to engage in bad puns.” 

He chuckled and the sound slid right down her spine and pebbled her nipples. 

The elevator dinged and Chole nabbed the card in his hand as she slipped from under his arm. The room number, 410, was printed on the card, and she darted down the hallway to the right number. She could feel Lucifer following her, his presence warm behind her. She knew he’d always have her back. 

The light on the lock turned green, she slipped in and left it ajar for him to enter. Inside was a plain hotel room. The furniture and generic art on the wall had a manufactured mid-century look. The beige color of the carpet and drapes dulled everything, but it’d work for now. She hastily pulled out her elastic and finger-combed her damp hair before starting on the buttons of her blouse. 

Lucifer entered, shutting the door behind him with a thump. He leaned against it. “Do continue.” 

“Only if you do.” 

He shrugged his coat off, leaving it in a wet heap on the floor. His shirt followed quickly, followed by his pants and underwear. She’d managed one more button. “Don’t dawdle,” he chided, leaning against the door again, his erection in hand. He stroked himself slowly, his eyes wandering over her. 

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. Her fingers fumbled as she stripped off her soaked blouse and slacks, stepped out of her panties, and finally undid her bra clasp. She hesitated with her arms over her chest. He’d seen her movie, and after a baby and a few years she no longer--

“Off,” Lucifer said, and she obeyed. The other choice would be to end this and put everything back on, which she really didn’t want to do. 

The bra dropped to the floor. 

“Touch yourself,” he said hoarsely. “Your breasts. Show me what you like.” She cupped them, kneading herself. Lucifer stepped closer, his fist still pumping his cock. “More, let me see.” 

Whatever Chloe had been expecting, it hadn’t been this, Lucifer studying her intently, lust in his eyes. She plucked her nipples and moaned. 

“Yes, like that, good.” He circled around behind her, leaning in close, his warm breath on her ear. “Touch between your legs now, I want to see.” He moved closer, his cock, hard and achingly hot, settling against her ass. 

One of her hands slid down to stroke her mound. Her hips rolled and Lucifer groaned as she slid a finger between the lips of her sex. She was wet, her finger gliding easily over her labia to her opening, then back up to her clit. She circled it slowly, mewling as Lucifer put his hands on her hips. He gripped her as she rubbed herself, tightening circles that made pleasure coil in her belly. 

After a few minutes, he turned her to face him, his mouth finding hers. She melted against him, her hands on his shoulders while his cock pressed in a rigid line against her. She needed him deep inside, desire becoming an ache as she nipped at his lower lip. 

He jerked, pulling back and flicking his tongue over his lip. “Naughty, Detective. That hurt.” The last he moaned slightly, using his grip on her hip to steady her as he ground himself against her. His gaze met hers, his eyes half-lidded. “Tell me, what do you desire?” 

Chloe frowned. “You know that doesn’t work on me.” 

“No, I know…I mean I really want you to enjoy this. I want to make it good for you, and I really don’t know what you need.” He looked flustered. Or vulnerable, maybe. She could hurt him, she realized. Like the nip. She had the power to tear his whole heart out. Break it. He had to be terrified, but he still wanted her. The Devil himself stood naked before her, bare to his soul, and defenseless. 

A wave of desire made her channel pulse. 

“What do you want?” she asked instead of answering right away. At this point he could pick up the pizza delivery menu, start reading it, and she’d probably come. 

His brows drew together. “To do what you like?” His face smoothed out. “I’m easy.” 

Chole stepped back. “Here’s one thing I want, for us to be face to face, now you go.” 

Lucifer looked completely bewildered, which made her wonder, did he always do what his partners wanted? 

“Um, you on top?” It sounded like a question, one that she could answer. 

Chloe used her self-defense training, sliding her foot against his and using her body to push him off balance while pivoting him towards the bed. He ended up tumbling onto his back, a giant smile on his face. 

“Condom?” she asked. 

“Coat pocket.” 

She found it, along with a now soggy box of candy valentine’s hearts. The fourteenth was still a few days away, and maybe you had to be a demon to like how they tasted. She chucked the box on the bed, dropped his coat, and pounced. Chloe ended up straddling him, and Lucifer immediately pushed himself up on one hand to close his mouth around her nipple. She gasped as his tongue did wicked things to her. Dropping the condom beside them, she threaded her hands into his thick, dark hair to keep him in place. 

He switched sides, cupping her breast as he sucked and teased. He finished by nuzzling both with a satisfied grin. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

“Uh,” she said, panting. 

She pushed him flat and grabbed the condom, tearing it open. 

His cock curved up onto his abdomen, thick and hard, precum beading at the tip. She dragged a finger up the underside, making him jerk. 

“You know,” she said. “I could have sworn I’ve read that the devil’s member is—” 

“Bloody witches,” he said, his lower lip sneaking out. “Don’t believe everything you read.” 

She laughed, still trailing her fingers over his cock. “It’s impressive, stop pouting.” 

“I’m not pouting.” He sucked his lower lip in, then grinned at her while plucking the condom from her fingers. It wasn’t a calculated grin, or a seductive one. Lucifer simply looked happy. “And just you wait. When I’m in you, I’ll show you impressive.” 

“You think so?” She did, but he was too much fun to tease. 

Lucifer rolled the condom on with a flourish. “You can decide for yourself.” He pointed at his dick. “All yours.” He grinned, and she returned it as she shuffled forward on her knees. 

It felt good to laugh with him, to see him relax and be Lucifer she knew. And loved. 

On that thought, she held her breath, positioned the head of his cock at her opening, and sank down. All the way. 

The stretch and fullness were perfect. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling even as her body begged her to move. The certainty that’d she found where she’d always belonged sung through her veins in time with the beating of her heart. 

“Wow,” she whispered, her eyes opening. 

Lucifer looked poleaxed. His hands curled around her hips again. “I promise,” he said softly. “That the next time will be much better.” 

“This could be better?” she asked incredulously. “Feels perfect to me.” 

“I mean I’ll last longer,” he snapped. 

She swirled her hips while clenching her pelvic muscles, and he groaned, his back arching off the bed. Chloe pulsed her inner muscles again. The look on Lucifer’s face, of awe and pleasure, made her feel like the queen of the world. “Good?” she asked. 

“Fuck, you’re…amazing.” 

She leaned forward, her hands on his chest. “The devil made me do it,” she whispered in his ear. 

He chuckled, eyes bright. She moved, slowly riding him, and his jaw clenched. One of his hands dropped down and his finger found her clit, moving like she’d shown him earlier. 

That he’d been paying attention at that moment, really seeing her, floored her. It meant he cared. Said it in a way words couldn’t. 

Chole moved faster, her hips gyrating. Pleasure built, pushing her higher and higher. 

“This would be a good time to get off,” Lucifer said between clenched teeth. 

She froze, meaning to tease him. 

Lucifer groaned, but his finger didn’t stop, and he thrust upwards, hitting the spot inside her that she usually needed a toy to reach. 

It drove her right over the edge and she came with a tiny gasp. Wave after wave of bliss washed through her, leaving her breathless. 

Lucifer didn’t stop, and as she returned to earth, she tried to move with him. 

The second orgasm hit her by surprise and she yelped, the pleasure almost painful. She felt alive, her heart beating wildly and her body thrumming with echoes of her delight. 

Lucifer trembled under her, sitting up to wrap his arms around her even as his hips improbably continued to thrust. He sloppily kissed her, and she pulsed her inner muscles around him, holding him tight as he came. His cock bucked, and he moaned. “Chloe, my darling, my Chloe.” 

When he dropped back, panting, and anchored the condom, she raised herself off him. Immediately the room became too cold, and she felt far too empty. Lucifer rolled over to deal with the condom, and she lay down on her side, watching his back. It felt lonely, and she didn’t know what to do next. Would he spring up and act as if nothing had happened?

She didn’t know if she could bear that, being just another notch on his very well notched bedpost. 

In seconds he rolled back over, put an arm around her, and tugged her against his warm chest. 

“You wouldn’t tell Maze if I cried right now, would you?” he asked, voice hoarse. She glanced at his face. His eyes did look a little watery. “Because…I didn’t know what I was missing. I’m going to have to talk to Linda.” 

Chloe made a soft noise and petted his chest, which heaved a little. 

Satisfied he wasn’t about to bolt, she relaxed into his arms. “You were wonderful.” 

“I hate to think what that means for the skills of, well, I’m not about to start listing names right now. But I am going to learn everything about how you tick. Make a study of it, until I can make you wet with a look and come from a single touch.” 

“Sounds like an excellent weekend.” She had a few plans for him as well. 

Lucifer laughed, and tickled her side, making her squirm. Her foot hit something damp and she kicked it up so she could grab it with her hand. It was the box of candy hearts. 

“Damn.” He made a face and grabbed the package. 

“What were those for?” she asked. 

“You, of course,” he said, opening the package. “Rain’s ruined them, washed off all the messages.” He held up one, turning it to show her the blank surface on both sides.

“That’s fine, we can come up with our own.” She snuggled against him. “Like ‘be my Devil’.” 

“Horny?” he said and she giggled. “Or what about: I’d walk through hell for you?”

“Sounds long to put on a heart.” Her chest tightened. He had. Literally. 

“Well, what would you suggest?” He set the box to the side. 

She lifted a brow. “Eat me?” 

Lucifer lit up and pushed her onto her back, kissing her stomach and dipping his tongue into her navel, making her gasp. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With the rain as witness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728019) by [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama)




End file.
